


Hercules

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Idol, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Slice of Life, it's about a lost pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 4: "My hero!"“Sorry, but… that,” Kun points with his card towards the printed advertisement, “are you still looking for that cat?” The sentence comes out a little awkward, but he still looks at the cashier curiously.“Oh- yeah! We do, I- I do to be exact.” The man in front of him answers with a surprised look on his face.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 30 day writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Hercules

Overall, it’s a usual day for Kun, he is more tired than he was yesterday or the day before that, so he allows himself to skip on one dinner. Truth to be told, he hasn’t been visiting the cafe near his house nowhere near as much as he did a few months back, but it’s good. It means he finally has his eating and cooking schedule down.

Except for today, a lazy day what Kun likes to call it. The café is a standard – the food there is good and even at the very end of their work time, they’ll still have something that will fill Kuns stomach. Today, however, takes an interesting turn. As he takes out the card from his wallet to pay for the warm food in the containers, Kun notices a familiar face on a sheet of paper, a very fuzzy to be exact.

Kun definitely has noticed how easily his _new_ cat got used to him, to a human, and that it indeed had a collar around its neck. To add, the collar had a letter on it, what Kun later decided, probably is the letter that starts the name of the pet. But neither did anyone come to search or feed the poor cat that was wandering around their street for weeks. So, what did Kun do? After days and days of writing down the pluses and minuses of having a stray cat in his flat, he, obviously, took it in.

“Sorry, but… that,” Kun points with his card towards the printed advertisement, “are you still looking for that cat?” The sentence comes out a little awkward, but he still looks at the cashier curiously.

“Oh- yeah! We do, I- I do to be exact.” The man in front of him answers with a surprised look on his face. The chat doesn’t work out smoothly, Kun was ready to pay and leave, but now he has to explain that he might have the strangers pet at his home, “You… know where it may be?”

“Oh, yes,” The payment hasn’t been made yet, Kun accidently draws his hand away from the register, “I, um, I think it’s with me, at my home. Wait,” he remember about all of the pictures on his phone. His pocket seems to have gotten deeper as the phone is harder to get out, as Kun searches for a nice photo of the animal, he can feel the waiting eyes of the cashier, Kun feels bad for him. “Is that him?” A picture of it sleeping on Kuns bed, where it likes to spend most of its lazy time.

A sharp inhale of the man opposite him means that Kun has indeed stolen this mans pet, now he is the one feeling bad, “Oh my god, it is! When did you find him? _Where_ did you find him?” Kun tells himself that the glistening of the others eyes are not tears, he did not just made a person cry. “No, sorry, sorry, um, credit card, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kun puts his phone back to get busy with the card, “you can come and get it today. If you want.” Kuns hand is trembling a little bit, he hopes it’s not noticeable.

“Uh, I probably can’t make it today anymore, I don’t live around here. The buses don’t go often.” The stranger ends the answer with a pretty smile, making Kun smile back. Everything aside, the stranger is quite good looking.

The beep confirms the money transfer and Kuns tongue works on its own, “I can give you a ride. Your shift ends soon, right?”

-

The ride was pretty uncomfortable to be honest. What Kun learned is that the strangers name is Ten, that he works at the café just to earn some more money and that Ten has missed his cat a lot. _One time, just one time, Ten has let his cat run freely in the playground by his house and it has run off._ It had happened a few months ago, so Kun hasn’t been feeding it for the whole time, just the end part. The way Ten was babbling about his pet was kind of cute, but beyond that and Kuns attempts at flirting, their conversations didn’t have a proper direction.

Ten lets Kun guide him up to his apartment, the easiness with which Ten follows the new acquaintance worries Kun, he brushes it off thinking that Ten must really miss his cat. As he unlocks the door, he glances at Ten with an assuring smile, surprisingly, the other seems actually nervous. Ten exhales deeply and looks back at Kun, nodding his head. As much as Kun would like this to be one of those romantic stories, it doesn’t seem to be working out as one.

Kun tells Ten that his shoes can stay on and proceeds to look around his rooms to find the precious pet. At first Ten just stays by the door, waiting for Kun to bring the gift to him, but the elder motions for him to follow inside the other rooms. Kun’s sure that the cat is sleeping on his bed again. When he opens the ajar bedroom doors fully, the guest behind him does not notice the mess of clothes thrown everywhere, the only thing in Tens eyes being the ball of fur on Kuns bed.

“Oh, baby!” Tens voice is bunch of tones higher as he bravely nears his cat, Kun can only look from the side at the union. “My hero!”

The sudden praise makes Kuns breath get stuck in his throat, it’s a nice one, but nonetheless unexpected, especially after all the strange flirty jokes he threw out while he was driving them to his home, “Uh, thanks, but that’s a stretch.” It’s still nice that Ten values the job he has put in in the week long job as a pet owner.

Ten sweetly laughs as he tries not to crinkle Kuns bed cover while trying to reach the animal in the middle of it, “Not you,” the cat lets Ten wrap his hands around him immediately, even pushes his head against the owner arm, “Kun, meet Hero. Hero, that’s Kun.” Ten sways the cat in his arms like a baby.

Kun’s stuck in his place, he really thought that he would have earned himself a nickname so fast, “Hero? _That’s_ what the H on his collar stands for?”

“Yeah, logical, isn’t it?”

Yes, it is. But Kun called him Hercules all this time, Ten can live without that information. It’s a nice view how Ten now seems to be out of any stress, just him and his cat, and only then Kun, standing and watching, thinking what to do next – he still has to get Ten home.

“But,” Ten moves away from the bed, looking at Kun with a suspicious grin, “you’re a hero too.”

Suddeny, there’s a buzz in Kuns head and he just has to get rid of it somehow, “I may be Batman, but you’re Robin my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing these at 2 am, the self-isolation has ereased my sleeping schedule, I hope you'll have a tasty breakfast tomorrow!


End file.
